


Snowed In

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Like ridiculously fluffy, M/M, Pack Feels, jennie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 18: Snowed in / Blizzard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Every Friday, the pack had meetings. Whether it was to discuss the most recent supernatural attack on Beacon Hills or just to get together to devour five whole pizzas, the meeting was always expected to happen.

This Friday wasn’t a special one in particular. The pack was gathered today, as always, at Derek’s loft, huddled close together in blankets to combat the angry snow storm outside that had the cold seeping in. Consequently, the storm snowed everyone in and so the whole pack was stuck at the loft.  

As Stiles settled into his corner, he sighed happily, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips as he watched the rest of the pack members fight over the game controllers in front of the TV (thank god Derek finally heeded Stiles’ words because he was getting real tired of coming over but not being able to watch any of the Marvel or Star Wars movies).

Don’t get him wrong, Stiles would never be happy that the pack was snowed in with him and Derek, especially when Stiles would love to have extra alone time with Derek. But, it was just so _rare_ for the whole pack to be together as a _pack_ since they all split up after high school. So Stiles savored it more than he should’ve, but he decided that he deserved it after all.

Derek was seated next to him in a small arm chair, reading yet another book by Vonnegut as he easily blocked out the rowdy sounds of the (still very immature) pack. Stiles leaned back in his seat as he lifted up his legs to rest them on Derek’s lap, smiling lazily up at favorite (actually his only, _ever_ ) boyfriend.

 

Stiles would never admit to it, but he fell into his position as pack mom pretty easily, especially after all the countless events in high school that led him to become the person designated to make sure all his stupid friends didn’t risk their stupid lives doing stupid things.

As Stiles looked around the loft, he chuckled at the sight of his pack, whose members seemed to have moved on from the game controllers; Isaac was doubled over, laughing (so hard that it was completely silent) at Cora as Kira very patiently taught her how exactly Apples to Apples was played; at another corner, Erica and Boyd were wrapped up in each other as they had a private discussion and their eyes twinkling; Allison and Scott shared a small kiss over the cookie dough (because Scott apparently thought that a blizzard was the perfect time to make cookies) while Lydia ordered Jackson around to do her bidding.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Stiles grinned up at Derek from where he was seated.

“Really?” Derek’s eyebrows were raised in question as he glanced down at Stiles.

“Really. I’m just happy that I have you guys.”

And then Stiles proceeded to climb up onto Derek’s lab (because that was the logical next move, of course) and looped his arms around Derek’s neck, Derek’s arms automatically moving to wrap around Stiles’ middle. As he got comfortable (the “accidental” grinding was most definitely no accidental), Stiles placed a soft kiss at the corner of Derek’s mouth before moving onto his lips, smiling into the kiss.

“Everything’s perfect.”

 

 


End file.
